


Take the First Step

by Axie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>616世界的野兽穿越时间回到过去将时年刚建成X战警不久的初代X战警（镭射眼、冰人、天使、野兽、琴·格蕾）带到了现在——对于初代X战警来说便是未来。在这个“未来”初代五人组经历了诸多有趣的事情，例如穿越平行世界、宇宙旅行和出柜——鲍比·德雷克是gay并且他喜欢沃伦·沃辛顿。而且琴知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the First Step

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER又杠我。撤来AO3【。

01

　　他们回到自己的时间时的确没有被洗脑或者强制遗忘，野兽——年长那个和年幼那个一起证明了时间线已经被改变，所以他们就这么回来了，并且教授也看到了他们的记忆。避免一个不好的未来发生，从什么时候开始行动都不算晚。

　　然而劳拉终究没有选择跟着他们走，她留在了她所在的时间线。沃伦和她分手了，在那之前他成功让劳拉意识到自己是可以被爱的。他说他一定会永远记住她，在听他说话时劳拉微笑着。

　　“她很美。”回来之后沃伦失落地说，“她很棒。也很可爱。我不知道我究竟爱她哪里，但她就是……值得一试。”

　　晚风迎面扑上来，吹拂着他的金发，天地间充斥着草木的气味，月光明亮。

　　琴回避了他的话。

　　“所有人都爱你，沃伦，甚至连旺达都喜欢你。”她耸了耸肩，手指并拢随意地梳理着被风吹得打了结的长发，“劳拉已经过去一年了。”

　　沃伦叹了口气。“是啊。”他把外套脱了下来，体贴地给琴披上：“人得活在当下。另一个我说的。”

　　“谢谢。”她把外套收紧了些，朝他微笑了一下，神情却又很快变得严肃，“但我想和你谈谈别的。”

　　“说吧。”

　　“嗯……你看，鲍比今天受伤了。他是替你帮你挡下攻击。”

　　“嗯哼。但他很快就恢复了。怎么了？”

　　“……”琴苦恼地思考起了该怎么说出口。沃伦挑着眉抱着手臂耐心地等着。“你是要说关于内疚感或者什么的吗？不用担心，我发誓那件事没有影响我的情感思维。”“不，不是内疚感……”她抿起嘴来，摆起一边手，手指有规律地动着，似乎这样能够提醒自己一些恰当的表达，“就是——你知道的——他关心你——”

　　沃伦待在原地压根没动。

　　“所以……？我也不是不关心他呀。”

　　闻言琴立刻抬起头来看他，眼睛里像有了光似的。

　　“你也关心他，对吧？”

　　“当然啊。”

　　她就像放下了什么似的长处一口气，肩膀松下来。

　　“我觉得我该把一些事情告诉你了……鉴于我们发生了这么些事。你知道他们说每个人都是双吗？”

　　“啊？”他一时没反应过来这个问题和话题的关联，“谁？”

　　 **“所有人。”** 她颇肯定地说，“你还记不记得我们到未来去的那段时间？那时候我听说这时候普遍观点。”

　　于是作为一个对待女士一向认真有礼的绅士，沃伦迟疑地决定先对当前话题作出点表示：“这不奇怪。”

　　“那你怎么看？”琴的语气带上了些期待？

　　特意避开所有人带着一位美丽的女生飞来山头就是谈性取向问题吗？“呃……我尊重所有人的性取向。这是关于什么？”他有些尴尬地问道。

　　琴又做了个深呼吸，绿眼睛盯着他的蓝眼睛。

　　“他喜欢你。”

　　“……噢。”他被这句突然的话搞得一头雾水，蓝眼睛盯着她的绿眼睛，“谁？”

　　琴把双手举在脑袋边晃了晃朝他示意。

　　三秒钟之后沃伦张大了嘴巴。

　　

02

　　什么？！

　　一直到了大半夜，沃伦脑子里都只有这一句话。 **什么？！**

　　天哪，幸好是昨天快结束时才知道这事的，要是换在早晨或者中午时被告知，那那他接下来该怎么面对鲍比？刚才鲍比给所有人分牛奶的时候他就已经几乎不知所措了，——更别提鲍比还因为他的僵硬反应而看了他一眼。

　　只是看了他一眼，就让他立即联想起今天鲍比是怎么帮他挡下那一招的。

　　事情其实很简单，就是哨兵攻击时他和鲍比正好在天上而其他三人在地上，而当时哨兵正好攻击了琴而斯科特和汉克都离她太远，他便一掉头飞过去了，没注意自己背后，等琴朝他喊话时他才意识到鲍比出事了。鲍比的冰滑道被高温火焰吞没，为了不直接融化成水彻底告别世界他把自己从冰块状态变回人形，同样也因此被火烧伤。他从天上掉了下来，摔得还挺重的，可能甚至骨折了，但在哨兵准备向鲍比发动第二轮攻击时沃伦及时截断了哨兵的攻击，为鲍比争取了恢复的时间；他只要再次变成冰，所有伤就都没事了。

　　所以，总的来说，这只是战斗中的一个小插曲而已。

　　可是，一旦扯上鲍比喜欢他这么个事，性质就未必一样了啊！他可是去救琴才引发鲍比去救他——

　　鲍比喜欢他，在乎他，但又显然是暗恋；鲍比不在乎自己追哪个女孩子，甚至有时候对此嗤之以鼻——见鬼，他对其他人追求琴都嗤之以鼻——但他也不做任何人的电灯泡。他基本上支持自己和其他人的所有决定，而且虽然有时候很烦，但没有人真的讨厌他。显然自己也不。但是那种意义上的喜欢？

　　沃伦觉得自己人生这十几年来再没有遇到过比这更令人震惊的事了。

　　而且今天琴还跟他谈了关于“所有人都是双”这个问题。关于自己的性取向他还真是从来没认真想过这个问题，毕竟虽然一直都是和女孩子约会，但他的确见过很棒的男孩子。不过那是自己进入大宅之前的事了，上流社会的孩子们人都挺不错的……可是鲍比？

　　鲍比还是太……

　　他把枕头往脸上按了过去。

　　不对！只是知道了而已，又不一定要回应他，而且这事只有琴知道。

　　埋在枕头里，他叹了口气。就这么着吧，假装不知道就好了。

　　

　　第二天起来之后他先洗了个澡让自己清醒清醒，再洗漱过后，便前往大宅厨房寻找吃的去了。发着柔和暖光的翅膀在自己身后传来些许热量，在冬天的凉意里令人愉快。

　　以这样的愉快心情，他微笑着踏进了厨房——

　　“早上好啊沃伦。”

　　一脚停在原地。他眨了眨眼睛，看着正坐在餐桌前吃早餐的鲍比。

　　“——呃，早。”

　　鲍比其实正专注于自己的食物，根本没去看沃伦的动作。他一边叉他的培根鸡蛋一边说着话，沃伦却没有听，只是背对着他在冰箱里翻找着，偶尔附和几个语气词假装他在听。他感觉得到自己的心跳加快了不少。老天哪何必要这么紧张？不就是被同性喜欢了吗！怎么睡了一觉还没冷静下来？！早餐到底哪儿去了！

　　他一边在心里谴责着自己的不成熟一边恨恨地关上冰箱门，正准备起身，一抬头却正好对上一双棕色眼睛。

　　鲍比就俯身站在撑在洗手台和冰箱上层门上，低头看着他。“有人在家吗？”他不满地说道，“你根本没在听我说话。而且吃的不在冰箱里。”他直起腰来转过身在微波炉里拿出了一盘丰盛的早餐，就这么侧对着沃伦递给他，“拜托，我做了什么？你从昨天晚上就开始怪怪的。”他稍仰头看着已经站起来的沃伦，“我在冬天里变得更酷了吗？”

　　昨天晚上回来之后他根本没和鲍比说一句话，就只是在接过牛奶时说了一句谢谢，而且还很明显地避开了和鲍比的身体接触。所以现在鲍比对此开了一个玩笑。现在他开始觉得自己有些过分了。

　　“抱歉，脑子里在想别的。”这是实话。他接过餐盘，走向餐桌，“你刚才说什么？”

　　（他决定让自己从紧张——诚实点吧，沃辛顿，是不知所措——之中解救出来。）

　　餐盘被他放在了鲍比对面。他坐下来，鲍比也跟着他坐了下来重新开吃：“其实没什么，就是今天要去尝试新的战略，斯科特昨天晚上捣鼓了一晚上，九点钟他要我们到危境室去把昨天的事情重演一遍试试咱们能不能无伤刷本。然后下午他要和小琴出去采购。”他嘟哝着，“何必呢真是，不就被火烧一烧嘛我都能把火人揍上自由女神像去了，再说了不就是想约会嘛找什么理由，下午没事干正好我还乐得自在，我作业都没做完呢，算银行利率那道题好烧脑可是汉克不肯给我抄……”

　　之后的新一轮牢骚沃伦又没仔细听，不过他一般都不会去听的。他只是自然地吃着他的早餐，然后对鲍比的吐槽回几句反吐。

　　他总算平静下来了。

　　

03

　　之后就是去危境室重演了一遍昨天的失败。当然，这一次成功了，琴认真负责（或者说出于内疚）地开了个大挂，没有让沃伦去救她，也就没有了鲍比的意外事故。呆在空中的时候，沃伦间或会悄悄地往鲍比的方向瞄：他几乎无时无刻不在跟他周围的一切活物互动，在沃伦轰击哨兵的头时给他喝彩，在靠近哨兵时嘲笑它又大又丑，然后又对沃伦说他希望自己也有翅膀因为那样就不用靠冰滑道来飞行了，起码能省下一只手。他也会经常看向沃伦，——相当“经常”，他们俩目光相接了好多次，基本上每次鲍比都是看起来朝气十足的。

　　沃伦决定先把那些夸张的赞美和笑脸记在心里。说真的，汉克是怎么忍得了他的？

　　下午，斯科特和琴果然单独出去了，哼。现在大宅里只有余下三个男孩，鲍比可能在他房间，汉克多半在图书馆或者类似的地方，而沃伦基本上无所事事。他喜欢飞，所以他现在又在空中呆着放松心情。

　　他闭上眼睛，冷风扑在脸上，冬日阳光的温度又将寒意缓和了一些。

　　以前他从来没介意过那些。

　　他过去习惯接受所有人的赞美，被所有人喜欢，习惯被关注，甚至享受这种感觉，而且他也知道鲍比经常看着他。别说鲍比，就连琴也是这样，所以说实话，他平时的确不太重视。

　　鲍比总是会和汉克待在一起，因为老实说，只有汉克真心不嫌他烦。但沃伦就是知道鲍比会经常走神看别人，有时候他看斯科特，更多时候他看沃伦，而从来没人去揣摩那些目光究竟代表着什么，因为他是鲍比·德雷克。出于某些原因他就是关注其他人。

　　——于是他又忍不住想到鲍比暗恋自己的事了。

　　够了！管好你的脑子，沃辛顿！他在心里暗暗谴责自己，不然这要没完没了了。

　　突然什么东西猛地击中了他的后背！“啊！”沃伦被撞得掉下来，在落地之前才重新飞起来，愤愤地喊道，“谁干的！”紧接着一个篮球滚到他脚边，他便将它抱起来，转身往后看。

　　果不其然看到了朝这儿跑过来的鲍比。

　　“抱歉——”他一边跑一边说，“我在尝试三分线但是出手时角度太夸张了而且你被篮板挡住了我没看到你——”跑到沃伦面前时他才停下来，撑着膝盖喘了口气，然后又直起身子来挠挠头，做出了一个歉意的笑：“抱歉。”

　　哇——。某件事情又开始在沃伦心里余音绕梁了。

　　他咽了口唾沫，把球递给鲍比。“没关系。”火气在鲍比面前立刻降温到零下，说话时还有些僵硬。鲍比接过球，疑惑地看了看他，却也没说别的，谢过之后就跑回去了。

　　沃伦远远地看着他的身影。

　　瞧瞧他，沃辛顿。被你们之中最年轻的那个男孩喜欢的滋味如何啊？他再次在心里自言自语起来。鬼使神差地，他望着重新开始打球的鲍比孤单的身影，朝球场的方向踏出了步子。

　　他在心里问自己究竟要干什么，自己却没有回答。走到球场边上时他保持着沉默，只是看着对方打，球一次次地撞在篮板上发出嘭嘭的声音。鲍比看见他就这么瞧着自己却一副无动于衷的样子，便停下来把球扔给他，“跟你打一场？”篮球在地上弹了一下，沃伦一抬手便正好接中，鲍比便又歪着头等他反应。

　　又是那样的微笑。实际上他还从来没仔细研究过鲍比是个怎样的人。说实话，谁真的了解鲍比呢？

　　“好啊，”他运球上场，面对篮筐和正准备防他的鲍比，将球在手里和地面间玩出花样来，打得嘭嘭嘭地，“可是就两个人有什么意思？”紧接着跑上两步，还没到鲍比面前便直接以一个高角度投球进篮。鲍比转身追上去接住球，他也追上去，鲍比却流畅灵活地绕开了他直往对面球篮跑去，借着冲劲儿特意在沃伦面前来了个灌篮；球再次落地时他松开扒着篮筐的手，跳下来。“和我玩不好玩吗？”他把球捡起来，说道。

　　等下，话不是这么说的啊——沃伦在心里苦恼地想。昨天是谁告诉自己假装不知道就好了的？好像是自己。傻吗就算假装不知道也不是真的不知道啊！他摆出防守的姿势：“那就来啊。”

　　他抱着化解自己心里尴尬的目的说了这么一句话，却没想换来鲍比一个笑脸：“这才像话。”接着鲍比运着球朝他跑了上去。

　　苍穹之下便仿佛只剩两个男孩在球场上决战了，篮球的碰撞声响在风间。

　　

04

　　地球-616

　　

　　篮球被准确地扔进收纳篮里。

　　鲍比俯身抓起矿泉水瓶就喝了起来，喝掉了差不多半瓶之后他把斜举着的瓶子放下来，抬起另一边手用手背擦了擦嘴角的水渍。“给。”他把没盖盖子的矿泉水瓶递给一边正在用毛巾擦汗的沃伦。

　　“谢谢。”沃伦把顶在脑袋上的毛巾扒下来，让它耷拉在脖子上，顺便把束起来的金发撩起来免得被毛巾压着热。“你要忙吗？”他接过水说道，并就着瓶口继续喝。

　　“不用。”他摇摇头，走近几步凑到沃伦身边并排坐下，毫不介意地抽走他脖子上的毛巾去擦额头上的汗，“没课。”鲍比的目光直视前方，似乎有些严肃，“严格地说我在等汉克把结果告诉我。”前方正是和他们打同一场篮球的让-保罗和凯尔，中场休息时他们俩也仍然在秀恩爱，“有些事情有点奇怪。——不严重，但就是……就是跟以前不太一样。”

　　沃伦把剩下半瓶水也都喝完，然后把瓶子扔进稍远处的垃圾桶里，手法熟练。这不是他第一次和鲍比打球，他知道，他们俩都相当享受这一娱乐活动，并且经常互相约战。他好奇过为什么鲍比总是执着于约他：对于这个问题，鲍比回答得十分不以为然——显然不可能约汉克，因为汉克的能力；但他真正好奇的是有没有更深层的原因。“会有危险吗？”于是他随口问道。

　　鲍比摇了摇头，没直接接话。

　　沃伦好奇地扭头看了他一眼：“怎么了？”

　　鲍比依然盯着前方发呆。他耸耸肩：“我不知道。——我不知道会不会有危险，但是对你和其他人来说肯定没有。”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“就是……我不知道。”他叹了口气，低下头。

　　沃伦扫了一眼对面依然在继续秀恩爱的那对结了婚的爱情鸟，又把鲍比忧心忡忡的样子看在眼里。他长出一口气，伸出手来，隔着毛巾揉了揉鲍比的头发：“如果对你来说有危险的话，我们都会在你身后的。”

　　闻言，鲍比嗤笑了一下。他偏过头来，看着沃伦的眼睛。这么微笑着，几秒钟之后，他捶了沃伦的膝盖一拳，便站起身，而汉克正好走进了场地。看到汉克时他忍不住回头看了一下沃伦，最终还是跟着他们的科学家走了。

　　沃伦目送他们远去。迟疑了一下，他也站起来跟了上去。

 

05

　　“为什么不出去玩呢？”

　　“什么？”

　　“我好想出去玩——进城或者投身大自然的怀抱，怎么都行。每天憋在这儿你们不闷吗？”

　　这段对话发生在厨房。鲍比拿脑门磕餐桌，斯科特在回忆所有日程和可以去的地方，小琴正在折腾着尝试给大家的早餐再加个小蛋糕，而汉克正在耐心地（没准其实是嫌弃地）帮她的忙。

　　“好啊，”所以沃伦耸了耸肩，他正抱着手臂靠在椅背上，面对着鲍比，而和斯科特坐同一排，“只要不去蛮荒大陆。”“蛮荒大陆怎么了，我还挺想再见见卡扎尔他们那群友善的人呢。”小琴的声音从厨房那边传来却不见人影，“逛街也不错呀。”“那游乐园？”斯科特诚恳地问道。“不好——”反对的声音竟然来自鲍比，鲍比的脑门还搁在餐桌上，但双手却从桌子底下拿了上来，比出手枪的样子指着沃伦，“瞧瞧这个人闪亮亮的发光大翅膀。”接着他猛一抬头并就势往椅背上一靠，指着沃伦的“手枪”忽地往上一指之后又收回，“要出去玩就找个地方让全部人都能全身心地放松下嘛，到城里去还得把自己藏起来，多难受啊。”

　　这句话显然是指的沃伦。他挑起一边眉毛扫了鲍比一眼：这话倒是说到他心里去了。为此他有些许感动，但如果对此表现什么的话就会显得奇怪了。于是他只是点点头，对着斯科特说：“的确。不过我们也可以分开行动，如果你们觉得没问题的话。”

　　斯科特托着下巴思索了一小会儿。

　　“我没意见，”他说，“不过得一起过去，玩得差不多了就集合。三个小时怎么样？”

　　“不一定要计时呀，”琴终于搞完了她的蛋糕直起身子来，“我可以用我的脑袋问问你们大家玩得怎么样了，然后字面意义上都玩得差不多了就集合。这样如何？”她朝斯科特微笑着。

　　“好啊。”斯科特点了点头，“就这么决定吧。”

　　（沃伦留意到，在斯科特答应之前，鲍比似乎想说些什么，但因为斯科特应得早抢了先，便没再打算说了。会是什么呢？）

　　接着他们便回到各自的房间去换衣服了。沃伦在里面穿了一件可以让翅膀自由伸展的衬衫，然后把发着光的翅膀收了回来，在外面套上一件版型偏修身的羽绒夹克之后便算是换完了衣服。他路过大宅前厅的时候对着尚还没有人在的空间喊了一句“我先去热车”，声音在宽敞的前厅里回荡着。

　　第一个上车的是鲍比，不过他本来就不怕冷，冬天也无需穿太多，所以准备时间短并不奇怪。他拉开后座车门之后自然而然地坐到了最靠里的那边，也就最靠近沃伦的一处，并把车窗玻璃降下来，扒在窗沿上盯着后视镜玩。

　　后视镜都玩得起来，这个人真是……坐在驾驶座的沃伦视线忍不住往后视镜那边飘，却正好借着镜子目光相接——他心里咯噔一下，强迫自己不因为莫名其妙的尴尬而移开视线，挑了挑眉毛。鲍比冲他灿烂地笑着。然而他的指尖竟变化出一个冰做的爱心！盯着后视镜沃伦觉得自己都能听到自己的心跳加速了，幸好在他能够想出来该怎么反应之前，鲍比就放弃了后视镜，而是回过身来和上了车的汉克和斯科特和琴打起了招呼，沃伦才松了口气，恢复了平常的样子，踏上油门。

　　不过冷静下来一想，那个冰做的爱心还挺精致的。开车时想到这里他才不动声色地微笑起来。那是一个漂亮的冰雕，有纤细的纹路，就像是一片雪花长成了爱心的形状。对于鲍比，尤其是经历了二次变异之后的鲍比来说瞬间变化出这样的小玩意儿应该很简单，至于为什么是爱心——好吧，如果是一个并不知道背后的秘密的沃伦的话一定不会介意，所以具体是什么形状并不重要。

　　认真地思考一下，其实鲍比并不令人讨厌，不是吗？他只是小了两岁。

　　来到学校的每个人都没有和对方谈过自己第一次进入学校的经历，然而沃伦真正不知道的也只有鲍比和斯科特而已。斯科特为人内向他知道，他不想谈的话其他朋友们自然也会尊重他，但是鲍比？鲍比不像是那种不会说些什么出去的人。虽然他也有些轻微的内向，但混熟之后真的很烦人，不知道他有没有跟汉克提过就是了。汉克和他关系不错，但是汉克是那种可以和所有人都关系不错的人，也许——沃伦想到这里时忍不住又往后视镜瞟了一眼，鲍比正撑在车窗上看风景——也许鲍比的生活也不是那么开心。就像自己一样。

　　毕竟他们都已经经历了很多了。对于十七岁的孩子（鲍比甚至比他们还小两岁）来说已经算很多了。而未来？十年后的他们显然经历了更多，虽然时间线已经改变，但是未来的事情谁知道呢？坐在这车里的五个人，互相都是对方最重要的朋友啊。

　　

06

　　地球-616

　　

　　一个餐盘落在鲍比对面。鲍比抬头向上看，他微笑了一下权当打招呼。

　　沃伦坐了下来。他们的位置，准确地说鲍比原来的位置在饭堂角落靠近柱子的一侧，基本上避开了所有人，这让沃伦有些想同样避开所有人去陪陪他。很少见到鲍比大庭广众之下避开其他人，而不管他有没有记忆断层，他都莫名觉得有必要去闻问一下。

　　“那么，”他没有动餐具，而是先问道，“怎么样？”

　　鲍比摇了摇头，叹着气。当他再次睁开眼睛看着沃伦的时候他的表情严肃了一些；严肃之余似乎还有些低落。沃伦也不由自主地严肃了起来。

　　“我告诉你，你不要告诉别人，”他低声说着，并同时微微低头向上看沃伦，让自己更多地面对自己的食物，“我们的时间线有问题。”

　　“什么问题？”沃伦忍不住觉得今天自己问问题真是够多了。

　　“就是……”鲍比做了个深呼吸，也没再看着沃伦了，他停顿着。沃伦耐心地等待他准备好。

　　过来差不多十几秒，鲍比似乎才做好准备。“事情起源于……瞧，我知道这有些奇怪并且很突然……”他终于抬起头来正视沃伦，“我喜欢你。”

　　沃伦睁大了眼睛。

　　“哇——哇哦。”在鲍比听来沃伦像是感到震惊似的，这让他几乎当即就退缩了，；对方愣了一下才能够把话说流畅些：“这——还真是——很突然。定义一下‘喜欢’？”

　　听到这话时鲍比感觉自己像掉进冰窖一样本能地感到窘迫和紧张。看吧，八成就是个拒绝，何况沃伦从来不像是个弯的。他的动作僵硬，呼吸也局促了不少，但碍于刚才突然告白的勇气——究竟哪来的勇气他自己也说不好，认为沃伦现在已经和过去不同所以也许值得一试？事实证明这个想法糟糕透了——又不好直接逃避因为那实在是太没种了，覆水难收，他只有勉强偏过头：“不必要在乎这些细节，我只是在给你解释事情的前后。以这种事情作为感知到时间线变化的开端我也觉得很扯，后来我发现我没有搞错是当我……”

　　“鲍比。”

　　沃伦稍微朝他探了探身，伸出手来拉住他的手臂，让他看向自己。

　　“那我们就交往。”他温和地微笑着，直视鲍比的眼睛，语气肯定。

　　鲍比僵着动作，就这么与他对视。两人之间只剩下呼吸声。

　　究竟是怎么变成现在这样的？

　　鲍比有些迟钝地思考了起来。最开始是他逐渐意识到他对沃伦的关注超过了正常水平——然而当他自视时他意识到他自己字典里的“正常水平”一直以来都有那么些过火。

　　他记得自己和沃伦的那些过往。当他们心情都很好时，他们会一起打打球，就算空旷的球场上只有他们两个人；战斗时他们会共享同一片天空。在很久很久以前还没有那么多会飞的队友时他们互相盯着对方的后背，那时候沃伦还只有他那洁白如真正的天使般的翅膀，而鲍比就在他每次俯冲到近地面揍人时准备好他结成冰的双手防备任何人偷袭。他将要甩出尖锐冰棱压制对手时，沃伦就会一个猛冲向上飞，那一瞬间鲍比总是觉得他和真的天使没什么区别。

　　他记得自己是怎样利用沃伦与自己的感情，伪造了自己的死亡，让沃伦从死亡清醒过来。他记得沃伦的每一种痛苦，他甚至目睹过对方的泪水，当开玩笑没法把他从痛苦中拉回来时，鲍比真的会闭嘴，他会陪在他身边，像现在这样面对面坐着。同样地，他也记得沃伦给自己提供过哪些陪伴。在他粉身碎骨、恐惧于死亡的时候，是沃伦陪着他，把他带在身边；沃伦成为那个提醒和规制他的人，一个强者，命令者，激励者，一个追随和仰视的目标，但在他退缩和恐慌的时候却又会站在他身边陪他面对一切。他不需要拿沃伦去和任何人对比，汉克是天生的智慧之人，斯科特是天生的领导之人，琴是天生的慈悲之人；他能像这样定义他们，却不能定义沃伦。也许沃伦的定义就是完美，但鲍比又很清楚他不：他也有些令人嗤之以鼻的缺点，那些缺点让他像个人，而他的痛苦又让他越发像个天使。

　　他更加记得在听说沃伦失忆时自己内心的痛苦。

　　所以，与其说意识到自己“对沃伦的关注超过了正常水平”，倒不如面对现实：问题不是沃伦。他真正所意识到有问题的并不是被自己过分关注的那一方，而正是自己，换句话说就是他意识到自己是双了。认真的吗，现在？在这么多年之后？但他却又对别人没什么感觉，例如汉克，汉克早该跟艾比盖尔·布兰德在一起了，就像斯科特和琴一样，他其实是个笔直的万人迷，只要有任何女士不介意他的相貌的话她们一定会喜欢他的，瞧瞧他那么讨人喜欢。

　　所以也许只是对沃伦而已。承认吧，这可不是什么一见钟情，他们物理意义上“在一起”已经十年了，分享对方的情感与空间也的确有那么久了。而且他猜想现在的沃伦会接受他的，就算不接受也不会让他太难堪，毕竟现在的沃伦这么善良。所以他才脑子一热告白了，他的确想和他在一起，这没错。究竟哪里不对？

　　鲍比的脑子到这时才总算转过来了一些。

　　“沃伦，”他僵硬地说，“你不应该答应我。”

　　“什么？”就像听到了笑话似的，沃伦迟疑地挑起一侧眉毛，抓住他的手依然没放，“我为什么不能答应你？”

　　“因为……你不会拒绝。”没再直视着对方眼睛，鲍比移开了他的手，“我利用了你，失忆之后的你根本就是一个善良温柔的天使根本不会拒绝我。”他端起餐盘便起身准备离开，“十年了，沃辛顿，我很清楚 **你** 会怎样回应。你没有必要在这种事情上容忍我，好吗？我早就已经长大了。”

　　“等等！”沃伦也及时站起来拉住他，感到不可思议般笑着，“你难道希望我拒绝你吗？难道我答应和你在一起还冒犯到你了吗？”

　　“不……”

　　“我不明白。”他拉住鲍比的手稍微用了些力，“你不能接受什么？现在的我吗？我知道我们以前发生过什么，只要你想我可以把细节都说出来。”

　　“不！”鲍比连忙解释道，“不是你的问题。你现在这样很好，真的。”

　　“那你究竟在逃避什么？”沃伦把他的餐盘强行拿走放回桌子上，迫使他再一次直视自己，“你觉得我在容忍你？不。”他的语气变得强硬了一些，“我答应你是因为我喜欢你，不是因为我可怜你，鲍比·德雷克。这跟我失忆没失忆没关系。”

　　鲍比沉默了下来。他抿着嘴唇。

　　“我承认，要是你没告白我的确还没想过这事，但是现在我正在想着它。和你在一起没什么不好的。你觉得和我在一起不好吗？”

　　“不！不是。只是……”

　　“只是你觉得我不应该答应你？”

　　鲍比握起拳头。

　　“如果你没失忆你就会知道这听起来有多可笑。你这辈子只约会过完美小姐而不会约会完美先生，更何况现在你还完完全全变了个人。”他的话锋变得尖锐了些，“几个月之前你根本不认识我和阿拉伯数字。如果放在那之前，一年前，两年前或者即使是半年以前我再说这话你还会答应我吗？”

　　“会。”话带坚决。

　　沃伦平静地看着鲍比的锋芒逐渐瓦解。“我会，因为在我的记忆里我找不到什么能够让我回绝你的理由或者事情，所以我想不管以前的沃伦是个什么样的人，我都不会拒绝你。为什么以前我没有想过追你？因为我们已经很亲近了吗？”他在鲍比的眼中看到自己，“至少给现在的我一个机会。”

　　“但我……从来不擅长维持一段感情。而且我……”

　　“我擅长。”沃伦伸出手来，话音间相当认真，“你逃避谁都没必要逃避我。”他把鲍比拉了过来，仍然注视着他的鲍比自己也忍不住倾身靠近他，“改天我们再谈关于我的记忆的问题。”

　　挡在柱子后面学校摄像头拍不到的地方，沃伦扶着鲍比的脖颈。他们交换了第一个吻。

 

07

　　鲍比一如既往地和汉克呆在一块，而沃伦破天荒地也加入了他们俩的行列。他的说法是“不想做斯科特和小琴的电灯泡”，但谁知到真正原因究竟是什么。三个男孩倒是没有在城里玩，而是到郊外的小树林里去了，汉克躺在河岸边的草地上放空，鲍比在小河里玩水，沃伦坐在树枝上靠着树干打盹。

　　一道水花忽然溅到汉克脸上。“德雷克！”

　　“拜托，汉克，”鲍比游了过来趴在汉克身边的河岸上，“干嘛那么闷，你都快和斯科蒂一样了。”

　　“我没在闷，我在思考。”他坐起来，擦擦眼镜上的水，“有些事情不太对，鲍比。”

　　“什么事情？”

　　“一年了。”他的表情认真了些，低头俯视着正趴着的鲍比，“自从我们去未来回来之后，一切看起来都很正常。”他看到鲍比窝在交叠的手臂间点着头，自己则摇了摇头，“但时间的运作原理不是这样的。”

　　“那应该是怎样的？”

　　“普遍认为任何选择都会衍生出不同的时间线。比如今天早上的小蛋糕，小琴听我说的放多了点淡奶油，现在我们就到这儿了，但是假如她没放，那就会产生一个新时间线。”

　　“的确比昨天的好吃……”

　　“但是同一条时间线之内如果发生了穿越时间之类的事情，它就未必会产生一个新时间线，因为它在这条时间线的历史进程之内。就像是一条红色的电路，在它中间定两个点拿另一条蓝色的电路连起来。被蓝色电线串起来的每一个用电器和红色电线上连接的用电器都相同。”

　　“一个短路？”

　　“一个并联。蓝色的电线也会有电流通过，那是时间。”

　　“……噢。”

　　“只是无论电流的流向如何，从一个端点分开之后一定会在另一个端点汇合。”汉克终于想起来要把眼镜重新戴上，“放大到宇宙中，我怀疑我们现在这条时间线就是这根蓝色的电路，而我们一年前去的那个未来是红色的电路。我们正在同时推进。”他抬起头来向沃伦的方向望去，“我不能确定的是，这个比喻里的‘用电器’指代的是我们，还是我们将要遇上的事件。我有种奇怪的感觉，我们虽然回来了但事情还没结束。我想和那个世界的我联系一下。”

　　鲍比皱着眉看了看他，又转过头去看了看沃伦。

　　“好——吧——你继续思考。我去玩了。”他推了推河岸借了把力，朝沃伦那边游了过去，“加油拯救世界。”

　　

08

　　地球-616

　　

_亲爱的沃伦，_

_我以前只会在写给我家里人和写辞职信给镭射眼的时候会用“亲爱的”这个形容词，但愿你不会觉得很沉重。我写信给镭射眼居然用“亲爱的”！恶。哈哈。_

_我现在不太笑得出来。那不是重点。你知道有些事情一句话说不完，尤其是关于你，或者说关于我们，关于X战警。我猜你大概会觉得我用文字的方式来表达不太像我，但这只是因为当我只有一个人的时候我没必要开玩笑。抹掉那些玩笑之后我也就那样，跟街上随便什么人都没有区别，然而你不同。而鉴于你现在不太了解自己，我又是这儿认识你最久的人（比汉克还早；也许在我之前还有一些什么人，但那就是我不知道的部分了），我猜你会需要一些帮助，所以你可以随时随地来找我，我永远欢迎你。噢对，我叫罗伯特·德雷克，X战警代号冰人，你可以叫我鲍比，以免你忘了这个。——如果你连这个都忘记了的话那我以什么语气写完这封信大概都无所谓吧？那我就，呃，先以说完想说的话为第一目标吧。老实说我是轻松不起来，希望你不会介意。_

_但是，你不用对此感到有压力或者什么类似的想法。_

_我都不确定我为什么要给你写这个。_

_这样吧，一封信都说不完的事情过些日子等你准备好了之后我再告诉你。因为我转念一想，占据我全部思路的基本上只有你的过去，我想把你的过去告诉你，这是不错，但是假如排除掉那一大部分想法的话，我也并非一点理智都没有。对于你来说这么重要的事情我总得好好考虑考虑你再作决定对吧？_

_我觉得……我猜在全世界都忍不住把你的过去扔你头上之前我得先找找我的立场。_

_你很开心，沃伦，那是 **最重要的。** 而且那超难得。_

_其实连我自己都忍不住想把你强行弄回以前那样，而且说真的，我迟早有一天会往那上面努力的，但是如果说我——鲍比·德雷克能告诉任何人什么人生哲理的话，那就是，自己过得开心比什么都强。我们的校长告诉我你很有可能回不来了，现在的你是一个全新的你……那样的话，假如有人打算把你的过去灌输给你，你不就是被迫再次背负上你想摆脱想了半辈子的那些痛苦了吗？你可能还要在别人看着你的时候接受那些眼神，因为他们看的是过去的你，而不是现在的你。_

_我其实指的是我自己，不是吗？天哪。我简直糟糕透了。_

_应该面对现实的是我，沃伦。我就是那个打算把你的过去灌输给你的人，就是那个看着你想着你过去的样子的人。我脑子一定是有毛病，因为我一边那么想着，一边还觉得我至少得尊重你的意见，你看，在我印象中你已经很久没有这么发自内心地笑过了，这多棒啊，而我——而估计包括我在内的大多数人都想赶快把你弄回那个牢笼里，只因为我们更熟悉牢笼里的天使。_

_我从来没有比现在更割裂过。我必须完全不考虑我自己才能写得下去。_

_我还是站在你的立场上思考吧，沃伦，让我这么告诉你：不管别人——包括我在内，不管所有人有多么想把你收拾成 ~~那个~~ 一个妥帖稳重的士兵，你先想好你自己想不想接受。你自己过得开心是最重要的。别人，比如我，总有一天会接受你的，而且我应该会比其他人接受得都更快些，因为我说过，假如我能告诉你任何人生哲理，那一定是开心地活着。而我，我知道我会怎么反应因为你看我已经完完全全不知道该怎么理智对待了而这恰好就是我对待我不想面对的事情时的反应。但有一点我能确定的是，不管我有多么逃避现实，我都不会逃避你。你现在是我的责任了，我不会把你交给罗根那个只要他觉得有必要就双手沾满血的家伙，除非我对待这件事时犯了浑那么你应该赶紧离我远点以外，以后发生任何事，你都可以信任我。我发誓。虽然我不一定都正确，但至少我有信心让你继续像现在这样开心下去并且保持得久一些。我，见鬼的，从没比现在更 **在乎** 过你了。大概是因为你以前总是不让人担心吧，我现在还有点不习惯，但是我会习惯的。_

_你听说过特修斯之船吗？我可以给你讲讲这个，或者你可以去找汉克问问。不管变成怎样，你都是我的沃伦。我的天使。我没有失去你。我必须相信我没有，否则最近发生了这么多事我不确定我还能不能坚持住。不过我对你有信心，我相信不需要我刻意去找，总有一天你自然就会让我不再迷惑的，因为那就是你会干的事，对吧？你总是照顾所有人。现在轮到我来照顾你了。让我瞧瞧你从牢笼里出来之后变成了一个怎样的人吧。_

_~~我都写了一封什么东西~~_

_沃伦，_

_嘿伙计！鲍比·德雷克正在给你写信。_

_我要告诉你的是，我愿意为你提供一切帮助。还可以给你讲一些 **有趣的故事** ，只要你 **确实好奇** 。从今往后就是我来照顾你啦，我已经跟咱们校长说了，他不同意也得同意，何况他肯定会同意的。你知道吗？我没准是整个学校里最早认识你的人！我保证跟我在一起你会过得很开心的。我向你介绍过我了，那么你又是一个怎样的人呢？我们可以慢慢来，一起找到这个问题的答案。很有趣不是吗？_

_问你一个问题：有一个人有一艘船，他很喜欢它，所以只要船有一丁点儿损坏他就会去修好它。船用了很久了，螺丝坏了换螺丝，木板坏了换木板，直到最后那艘船已经整个被翻新了一遍，再也没有任何旧的零部件了。你觉得这艘船还是不是那个人的那艘船？_

_如果你想不明白的话，任何时候你都可以来找我，不管昼夜冷暖。我说了一个关于我的笑话！对我的印象有没有更好些？_

_爱你的，_

_鲍比_

　　

　　沃伦把两封信放回鲍比书桌最下面那个抽屉里，再把抽屉推了回去。鲍比则还在浴室洗澡。

　　他对自己最终收到的那一封反而没什么印象了，但还真没料到鲍比其实起草了不止一回。而从口吻上看明显书写时间更早的那封较长的信，字里行间流露的，几乎全是鲍比自己的挣扎，以及他极力想要表达的“你可以信任我”那一层意味。不过特修斯之船却令沃伦印象深刻，因为当他第一次听到别人指点他变了一个样时，鲍比就是拿那个悖论来安慰他的。

　　他只是没想到，鲍比同样也拿它来安慰他自己。

　　沃伦盯着前方发呆，在记忆中调出那些与他有关的事情。观念：虽然不算成熟，但总归可圈可点，和自己也有不少重合；为人：显然相当不错；长相：印象最深的竟然是他那一头乱糟糟的短发。如果不是整个人都冻成冰块的话，顶着风借助冰滑道飞一趟下来，他的头发就会因为高速飞行而被吹得特别乱，每次在高空往下俯视时看到中空处配合战斗的鲍比，都是只能看见他那头乱糟糟的头发。而且因为鲍比一般都会把他自己动起来，所以反而还并不经常能看到那副模样。在沃伦的记忆里，他是有过一身相当拉风的长风衣的，还有一副蓝紫色的风镜，经常不冻起来就直接上滑道，被吹乱简直是耍帅的报应。但他一直是短发，不像沃伦自己这样偶尔会留长——就比如现在，所以乱点也没关系。

　　还挺可爱的。他微笑起来。

　　“想什么呢，发呆还笑？”当事人的声音打断了他的思路。鲍比只穿着睡裤从浴室里走出来，头发还滴着水，头上顶着毛巾。他举着手按在毛巾上，揪着它擦头发，经过桌子的时候顺手把啤酒拿起来喝。“夜宵？”

　　“好啊。”他便顺口应道，弯着嘴角，“想你呢。”

　　鲍比便也露出了一个代表心情愉快的明显微笑。

　　“油嘴滑舌必然是花心大萝卜，哈？”他把啤酒放回桌子上，“少拿你泡妞那套来泡我。”

　　“你喜欢。”沃伦确定地指出，“而且我没油嘴滑舌。那是事实。”

　　鲍比不以为然地耸了耸肩。他撑着桌子往上一坐，好奇般俯视着仍坐在椅子上的沃伦，“那你想了什么？说说看。”

　　“你告诉我的那条船。”

　　房间里似乎安静了一些。鲍比意识到现在只有他们两个人。

　　沃伦继续说道：“离我们确定关系已经三四天了，我想你应该过得挺开心的，所以我想知道你为什么会在最开始的时候先告了白却又拒绝我。是和我有关系吗？”

　　

　　鲍比的第一反应是用“你猜”来回答他，真的。

　　他平平地注视着沃伦，一时失去表情。只剩下挂钟指针的声音在一下一下地响，提醒着鲍比，对方等待他的回答越等越久。然而他却没法理出一个回答沃伦的清晰思路来，心里只有混乱无序的呐喊、质疑和记忆片段。

　　所以当他突出第一个词的时候，那先是一个否定。

　　“不是。”他尝试跟着自己的思路走，长长地呼吸着，“这听起来可真够伤人的。但是，不是。和你没有有关系。是我——”

　　是否应该如此诚实？一个瞬间停顿使他脑子再次转了起来。总是一次一次折磨着重要的人的底线，这个坏习惯是一辈子改不了了。要是这叫跟随自己的心的话怎么可能不会毁掉每一段关系，他在心里讽刺着自己。

　　倒不如先自问一下，沃伦对于自己有多重要？这么多年来……

　　挂钟的指针还在响。

　　“如果你不想说的话就——”

　　“我改天写给你吧。”

　　两人同时开口，并在话音落下之时对视一眼。“我会解释的，”鲍比紧接着追了一句，“我只是需要一点时间想清楚。”他以最诚挚的口吻说道，近乎哀求。

　　“我可以等。”沃伦注视着他，轻笑一下，从椅子上站起来绕过桌子，直绕到鲍比前面来；鲍比便迷惑地看着他。

　　第二个吻。

　　他们相吻到外面传来敲落地窗的声音。

　　今晚天气不算很明朗，窗帘被拉起来，月光没有照进房间里，因此窗帘上也没有投影，而敲窗户的声音仓促混乱，不过力道却并不重。鲍比皱了皱眉，示意沃伦退到窗帘后面。他将自己结冻起来，前去拉开一侧窗帘——

　　天使背着月亮和深黑的夜空，洁白的羽毛和金发的边缘都沾着些月光，悬停在窗外。

　　鲍比瞪大眼睛，下意识地扭过头去看了一眼身边正藏在窗帘后的沃伦。

　　“鲍比，拜托，”窗外的天使喊道，指尖触及窗户，似乎那样就能碰到鲍比，“我不是变形者。帮帮我，”蓝色的眼睛中映着鲍比的身影，尽是焦急和绝望，“拜托。”

　　他觉得自己实际上从见到这一幕时就没打算拒绝对方。于是他微一偏头给了沃伦一个眼神示意，将自己解冻下来，开了落地窗的锁，刷地一拉。

　　月光和外面微凉的空气同时倾泻进房间里，外面的天使一个俯飞下来，抱住鲍比，脑袋埋在他颈窝里。“老天哪。”他的话音有些细微的颤抖，“我真高兴你没事。”

　　鲍比下意识地搂着怀里的人安抚着他，一脸不解地看着一侧脸上写满了“什么情况”的沃伦：“我也——？”

　　调整好情绪之后不速之客才抬起头来松开了鲍比。他打量了一下鲍比，并很快寻找到了一侧的沃伦——另一个自己，向他点点头打了招呼。

　　“我那条时间线出事了。”

　　

09

　　正在树上打盹的沃伦突然被一个雪球砸中脸。 **“搞什么？！”** 他猛地惊醒并一把抹掉雪， **“鲍比·德雷克？！”**

　　然而没人回答。他疑惑地往下看了看，河里也没人，下边只有汉克在继续放空。

　　鲍比人绝对在附近。他皱起鼻头挑着一侧眉毛环顾四周，也没发现任何踪迹，连一片雪花都没有。沃伦移开被自己用来当被子盖的那件羽绒夹克，翅膀伸出来抖了抖，“有本事就出来！”他飞起来，翅膀发着温暖的亮光，“一对一啊！”

　　现在还是初冬，树木的叶子还没掉光，但也藏不住人。他绕着小树林飞了一圈，却一时间没找到人。这肯定不对！只有鲍比那个家伙会无聊到凭空变出雪球来砸人，他想逃到任何地方去，必须得用冰滑道才行。他的飞行轨迹是有形的。但是现在什么都看不到，连一片移动着的雪花都看不到！总不可能是汉克无聊到这地步吧！

　　“汉克！”他一个俯飞下来，在对方上空悬停住，“你看到鲍比了吗？”

　　“他又怎么了？”汉克根本连眼睛都没睁开，“算了吧，他无聊想招惹你，你只要不理他他自然就会出来了。”

　　沃伦撇撇嘴。“好吧——”他拖长声音，一边说着一边往上方飞去，“就不打扰你闭目养神了。”

　　飞到空中之后，他俯视着整片树林。鲍比人在哪儿？在高处很容易看清全景，但并没有那个冰蓝色的身影，只有风在吹动稀疏的树叶和河面。就好像刚才砸中他的雪球是个错觉一样，安静得令人放松警惕。鲍比刚才应该是在玩水，那家伙不怕冷所以没人拦他，现在叫他也不出来，汉克也不知道他上哪儿去了，不会是……？

　　他有一分担心起来，俯冲下去，贴近河面，放平翅膀滑翔着。“鲍比？”感觉到减速时他便一拍翅膀，强有力的气流冲击着河面，又溅了汉克一身水。

　　 **“嘿！”** 他叫起来， **“给自己找点人生目标，无聊的家伙们！”**

　　“抱歉——”声音却早已远去。

　　“有本事别回来！”汉克目送沃伦飞远的身影，不满地皱着眉。他的思路被多次打断，只好彻底放弃思考，而是开始在心里冥想着默念起来。 _琴？_

　 _我在，怎么了？_

_有些事情我想征求一下你和斯科特的意见。尤其是斯科特。_

_好。我给你们俩建一个心灵链接慢慢谈。_

　　

　　沿着河面一直飞到了上游，又折回来飞往下游，也仍然没见鲍比的影子。已经飞出很远了，沃伦折向高空，眺望着远处的小树林。

　　不会真的出事了吧……他抿着嘴唇，犹豫起是否要联系斯科特。

　　他抬起手臂，准备点亮通讯器——

　　一个雪球正中后脑勺！

　 **“我要杀了你罗伯特·德雷克——”** 他大叫着猛一转身，鲍比竟然就在他后面！“你是怎么藏得这么好的！！！”沃伦直朝他飞扑过去，索性将他从冰滑道上揪下来，让他吓得只能抓住自己这样正好方便自己揍他一顿——说真的他可极其擅长空中格斗——好好收拾收拾这个家伙！鲍比猝不及防地被攻击到，条件反射地去抓他，便也带着沃伦一起从高空中坠落，然而他却笑了起来。“哈哈哈哈只是小琴的心灵小把戏而已你不知道她现在可厉害了，”鲍比一边笑得眼泪都快出来了一边叫着，“要掉下去了啊啊啊啊啊——”“掉啊！”终于反击成功的沃伦乐得不行，“你活该！”他坏笑着抓着鲍比的肩膀并俯飞着将他往身下推，占领空中格斗的优势位置，可是鲍比也有一套耍赖好法，他扯着沃伦的手臂收近与他的距离，去挠他痒痒，逗得沃伦直笑个不停。“杀我？”鲍比笑着说，“来就来啊谁怕谁！”“你等着瞧——”

　　两个男孩就这样放任自己从高空中坠落，划破白云。坠落过程中还不免拳脚交锋言语相向，虽然显然是沃伦占上风，但鲍比却笑得比沃伦还灿烂；克制着没有使用能力，而是任由自己享受自由落体带来的本能般的紧张感，沃伦跟鲍比打闹着，十七岁和十五岁两种声线响在天地间。

　　突然，鲍比一个扑腾，揽上了沃伦的脖子。沃伦心里一惊：这像极了一个亲密的拥抱。他屏住呼吸：“什么？”

　　然而话音刚落就被鲍比猛地往下一翻，夺走了优势位置！“哈哈哈！”对方得逞般笑着，挡开他挣扎的拳头，“傻了吧？”“见鬼去吧德雷克！”他气愤地诅咒着，试图在触地之前反击，翅膀在背面猛一张，甩出两道亮光。他们的坠落即将到头了，如果他不能顺利飞起来减速——

　　突然他背后一凉，直线坠落的趋势一歪。“又什么——？”他偏过头来看向身后，无意识地拽着鲍比；是冰滑道。他们落在了冰上，他该想到的。

　　鲍比的眼中像是有光。他一手拉着沃伦，一手越到对方背后：“该我出场了。”

　　滑道变化出了圆滑梯的形状，鲍比稳稳地跪坐在沃伦身侧，边拽着沃伦边将前路冻结出来，扭得像十环过山车一样大起大伏盘旋缠绕，有了一开始坠落的速度，他几乎轻易地就能把滑道的平均高度拉回半空中；沃伦被他按在滑梯上，整个人头朝下平躺着，沿着滑道前行方向溜着，滑行速度快得跟他自己平时飞行速度差不多，起落打转又多得根本没法翻身坐起来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”“很安全的怕什么！难道你小时候没去过游乐场吗！”“你是不是疯了啊啊啊——”尖叫都还没叫完就是一个垂直降落，“我讨厌游乐场啊啊啊啊啊——”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”“我回头再收拾你……”沃伦一咬牙，拽住鲍比拉着他的手一借力坐了起来，却留意到小河正在不远处。

　　“再整我试试看，臭小子。”他嘴角一弯，稍稍倾身便一拍翅膀冲上天空悬停住，居高临下地注视着鲍比。“嗨！”沃伦喊了一声，吸引着鲍比的注意力，“站起来！”

　　“什么？”鲍比便毫无困难地从跪坐的姿势变成了站着，只要在冰滑道上他做什么都从善如流。却不料一团能量直击滑道，身侧的滑道全数炸裂！“嘿！”他立即将滑道扭向另一个方向抗议道，“想打架吗！”“不。”沃伦饶有趣味似的微笑着，宽大的翅膀甩起更多光来，每一耸动便有光点飞溅出来，下雨似的冲击着鲍比的滑道。鲍比只能匆忙建着滑道躲开他的攻击，沃伦便追上去。“你疯了吗沃辛顿！”鲍比抗议道，“我哪里惹你了？！”

　　“说得像你没惹我似的，”沃伦眯起眼睛来观察对方的前进方向，突然飞扑过去：“看招！”他一个冲刺，再次扑向鲍比，将他推出滑道！“啊啊啊啊——”

　　失去平衡的鲍比大叫着掉进了河里。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”报复成功！沃伦笑着飞近河面，指着鲍比湿淋淋的样子大笑。鲍比自己也莫名其妙地笑了起来，划了两下水，再次爬上岸，挠着头。沃伦便也落了下来，一脸得意地看着他：“怎么样？叫你惹我。”“哈哈哈哈！”鲍比开心地笑着，保持着那副灿烂真诚的笑脸，“你可算是正常了。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我说你可算是正常了。前几天一直莫名其妙的好像有什么心事一样，魂不守舍的，还老躲着我，”他收敛了表情，只是注视着沃伦微笑，“现在可算好多啦。”

　　沃伦愣了一下。他第一反应是反思了起来，但不用反思多少秒就可以确定鲍比说的是事实。就为了让自己振作起来？他略一低头，轻笑了一下。

　　等他再次抬起头时，他稍稍张开手臂，迎上对方的注视。

　　“什么？”终于轮到鲍比说这个词了。

　　“拥抱一下？”他微笑着。

 

TBC


End file.
